


Mute

by demonlifehealer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Death, Disability, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Muteness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonlifehealer/pseuds/demonlifehealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being shot at took more than Bond’s aim. Mute Bond!/ Dominant Silva!  Drabblish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was written without a beta. I accept all responsibility for misspellings and incorrect punctuation.

There was surprise the first time James realized he couldn’t speak. He hadn’t noticed his affliction at first. He had crawled out of the icy river, dug the bullet out, and proceeded to find shelter. No, it was when he tried to order a drink that he became concerned. The bartender staring at him in confusion, probably wondering if her newest patron was playing a joke. The Ex-007 simply pointed at a random drink on the menu. Too embarrassed to continue looking like a gaping fish.  
From then on James made his drinks at home. 

 

When he returned to MI6 he completed his psychological testing. M’s eyes glazed over the paperwork. “You don’t need a voice to follow orders. Stay out of sight.” He let out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding.

 

James had been able to follow Severine to her yacht. That was when he had been found by the guards after she boarded the island. 

 

“She’s taken more from us than ever thought possible.” The man in front of him sadly sighs as he looks over a file. James would like to answer back. Tell Silva that they are tools in the protection of Queen and country but he knows how useless that would be. He isn’t even sure he feels that way anymore. The purposeless thought terrifies him. 

 

“Look at you. You can’t aim. You can’t speak. Why did she send you back in the field? She must know how deeply a spy relies on their ability to persuade. She was sending you to your death. Like she sent me all those years ago.”

 

The cyber terrorist reaches down. Easily crushing the device that Q had sent before Bond had the chance to activate it. The two stare at each other. There is nothing that can be done. Silva will kill him in time. The man leans forward closing the distance between them. His lips are slightly bigger than James’s own. The kiss is quick and innocent. Nothing to elude to the deeper passion that each of them have the capacity to hold. The other takes a step back.

James can only watch stunned as Silva removes the plate inside of his mouth. The skin sags down creating an unnatural look on the human face. “This is what she did to me.” The cyber terrorist states. He stands there for a moment, letting the impact sink in before he pops the plate back into place. James feels a remarkable kinship with this person. Dangerous as he is.  
Silva undoes the ropes. “Enjoy my island.”

 

Bond does just that. He expects that he will be shot any moment but nothing ever comes. He leaves early in the day. Explores the destruction around him. He wonders about the lives the people must have lived before Silva scared them off the island. By sunset he goes back “home”. The room Raoul gave him is luxurious by all standards. The design is neutral earth tones with a large bed in the middle. There is a bar at the side of the room, one that James is copiously grateful for. Silva is always there with a plate of food, waiting for him. The conversation is one sided but the cyber terrorist doesn’t seem to mind. The man loves the sound of his own voice. 

 

The day M dies is terrible for everyone involved. It hits Raoul the hardest. M didn’t die due to one of Silvia’s brilliant plans. No, she simply lost her ten year battle with cancer. Silva is enraged and sobbing. All Bond can do is hold him while the man clings. James presses a gentle kiss to the man’s forehead. This makes him sob harder. It doesn’t matter that James sees him in such a state. Who would he tell? They sleep together that night. Entwined with the hopelessness in their hearts

 

They go to visit her grave after the funeral. Tiago leaves one red rose behind. James places a white rose on her grave. It’s nothing to brag about. A little cube with her name placed in the dirt. M was never one for unnecessary fanfare. Tiago cries a little more. He looks more deranged than ever. James knows he can’t leave. The world would burn if Silva truly put his mind to it.

 

Severine sometimes calls to give an update from whatever country she’s in. It seems by bringing James she has earned her freedom, or at least a longer leash. Silva seems to have no interest in her. 

 

Sex is something that the two do to numb themselves after M. They are both inclined to be in motion. It feels like all will of motion died with M. Sex is the only thing James can think of that will bring Silva out of his hole. The man was easy enough to seduce, even without a voice. Tiago drinks up affection like water. He needs it. He drowns himself in it. Bond doesn’t care that he is the one being ravaged by the end of it. He knows what they did to Tiago in the prisons. If that had happened to him, he wouldn’t want to bottom again either. 

 

“I’m getting you a sign language teacher.” 

 

Thus lessons begin. They find some lady in college. One of the braver one’s that can be convinced that all the nuclear radiation is gone from the island. They make her sign confidentiality forms. She thinks that they must have a secret relationship that the Chinese government doesn’t approve of. She is somewhat right.

 

They are nothing less than gentlemanly to her. She is given a home on the island. Anything she wants for the next six months is hers if she requests it. The lady hardly ever does. She has no idea that she is in the employment of murderers. Nor will she. James doesn’t even attempt to seduce her in his new language.

 

The six months goes quicker than expected. The daily lessons for both Silva and James pay off. They now can speak. Silva contemplates killing her to tie up loose ends but changes his mind last minute.  
Life continues on. Silva eventually buys a better island. James becomes a college professor out of boredom. Severine still makes contact. They are planning to visit her later this year. Life has taken a soothing ebb and flow which the two of them both need and despise. They stay together because really, who else is going to put up two morally bankrupt Ex-agents. Silva remains a narcissist. Bond remains mute. Somehow, they don’t care about those details.

**Author's Note:**

> While researching muteness for this fic I was surprised to find that most people that suffer from psychological muteness are defined as "selective mutes" whereas people who have brain injuries/ vocal cord problems are considered to be truly mute because they can't speak even if they wanted to. I figured here I would have to combine the two because who knows how hard James hit his head while he fell and he is able to be psychologically mute, especially after the trauma with Vesper. Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
